


Jealous Sparks

by Larryinmythoughts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryinmythoughts/pseuds/Larryinmythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been spending a lot of time with Nick lately and Louis can’t keep hiding his jealousy. He decides to tell the younger boy how he really feels and the reaction wasn’t what he was expecting at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this has been roughly edited so be warned xx

The door closed with a loud slam, leaving the empty apartment in silence. Louis sat still on the couch, processing his thoughts. This was the third time in a week Harry had left to hang out with Nick, leaving Louis on his own for hours. The emotions that coursed through him were those of a surprising manner. Surely he was not jealous? for him to be jealous would imply many other emotions as well that were those he could not feel.

As much as Louis tried to deny the stab of jealousy, every time Harry left or came home it was undeniable. Louis wanted the curly haired lad all to himself and did not like to share. 

Questions flew through the teen's mind but the answers remained hidden. Why was he jealous? What was he jealous of? Should best friends feel this way? And of course the question that repeated itself endlessly; does he like Harry as more than a friend?

The room remained silent for the two and a half hours Harry was gone and Louis did not even move. He simply sat and thought about his and Harry’s relationship. Sure they played up the fake 'bromance' for the cameras but did he really want that for real? Memories played through his mind and it only proved that he really did want more with his best friend.

Does that mean Louis was gay? He had always wondered if he was. It would certainly explain why he never thought of Eleanor as anything other than a friend when management put them together. Louis had caught himself many times glances more than once at other boys bodies but he put it down to curiosity.

Louis was gay. Louis liked boys. More so, Louis liked his best friend. This realization hit him hard as he knew his feelings could never be returned. Harry was as straight as they come and would never want a relationship with another boy, especially not Louis. It took all he had not to break down completely when Harry walked back in the door with a wide grin on his face.

“Boo bear! I missed you”

“I ah, I missed you too Hazza”

Harry noticed Louis' hesitation and could tell something was wrong. The normally loud and excitable boy was now slumped in a ball on the couch, barely muttering a word. Something was definitely wrong and Harry needed to know how to help his poor friend.

“Lou, what’s wrong? Talk to me”

“What? No nothing’s wrong, I’m fine, don’t need to worry about me”

“Don’t give me that bullshit”

Louis knew he could never keep anything from Harry and lying was even worse. The younger boy could read him like a book so he may as well come out with the truth. He sighed heavily as he thought about the friendship he was about to lose simply by muttering a few words.

“Harry… I like you”

“I like you to Boo Bear”

“No you don’t get it, I like like you”

“Oh, ohh”

Realization hit the younger boy and he thought about what he had just heard. Louis on the other hand had sunk further into the soft pile couch and indeed himself. He stared blindly down at the floor, willing himself not to break down and cry. He was both awaiting and fearing Harry’s response. He would never have predicted the reaction he received though.

Harry gently placed his finger under Louis’ chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. Louis opened his mouth to protest or explain but he was cut short as a soft pair of lips connected with his. At first Louis didn’t know how to react as he just sat there stunned but soon he kissed back, feeling Harry smile slightly.

Harry ran his tongue along Louis bottom lip, gently tugging on it with his teeth when Louis didn’t respond. Louis gasped slightly and Harry took his opportunity to slip his tongue gently into Louis’ mouth, exploring the unfamiliar territory. Louis couldn’t help but let a small moan pass his lips as Harry moved his hands through his tousled hair, gripping his neck tightly.

Louis was still uncertain of what to do as he had never kissed a boy before. It was certainly rougher than any girl but it was still sweet and soft at the same time. With shaking hands he gently ran his fingers down Harry’s perfectly sculpted chest to rest on his hips. Harry pulled slightly, connecting their bodies even more and placing his hands on Louis’ hips also.

In one swift motion and without breaking their heated kiss, Harry stood and grabbed Louis’ ass, pulling him up into his arms. Louis arms were now latched to Harry’s curls and his legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Still kissing, Harry walked slowly up the stairs towards the nearest bed room.

Harry gently rested Louis down on the bed leaning over him so their bodies were as close as possible. For the first time Harry broke their kiss, pulling off his own t-shirt and then working on the small buttons that held the material of Louis’ shirt together.

“W-wait Harry” Louis placed his hands firmly on Harry’s chest as he reached the third button.

“Are you sure about this? I mean, don’t you like girls?”

“Lou, I’ve liked boys for years now”

“Then what about Nick? Is that why you keep hanging out with him?”

Harry ran his finger gently down Louis cheek, resting his thumb on his bottom lip before speaking again.

“Lou, Nick has been helping me to find the courage to tell you how much I like you”

Louis couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face. So Harry really did like him back. Without a second thought, Louis leant as far forward as possible, placing a heated kiss on the younger boys lips. Harry returned his fingers to work at Louis’ buttons, pulling the material away with ease. He then ran his nails along Louis’ heated skin, grabbing hold of the thin waistband of his sweat pants. Tugging gently he pulled them down to his ankles. Louis' breathing was hard and heavy as his boxers began to feel uncomfortable.

With a new found confidence, Louis reached his own hands down to meet the leather band of Harry’s belt. The buckle was difficult to remove with shaking fingers but soon Louis had Harry’s jeans resting on the floor. Harry swiftly kicked them to the corner and Louis snuck a downward glance to see the curly haired boy in the same discomfort as him.

Harry broke their passionate kiss and trailed down his jawline to his neck. He used his tongue to glide down the crevasses of Louis’ collar bones, finding his sweet spot and biting down hard. A low moan came from the older boy as he threw his head back against the sheets, allowing Harry to have easier access. Trailing feathery light kisses downwards across Louis’ pale skin. He traced each curve and dip with his tongue and nip slightly at the skin both above and below his naval.

By this point Louis’ breath was deep and heavy as his boxers became almost painful. Being an impossible tease, Harry trailed his mouth back up Louis’ chest, avoiding any area that he so desperately needed him to touch.

Harry brought Louis’ mouth into another kiss as he palmed the older boy’s erection through the thin material. Louis let out a small squeak as the most pleasurable feelings raced through his body. Harry then removed both boys boxers, letting their erections spring free. The cool air stung slightly but the feeling of skin against skin soon replaced the pain. The inevitable friction caused a moan to fill the room, a mixture of both boys.

"Is this okay?" Louis questioned, his hand hovering near Harry's thigh.

"Please. But only if you want to Lou" 

Louis could not contain himself as he slowly worked his hands down to grip Harry’s hard shaft. He tightened his grip around the base and began to slowly pump up and down, marvelling at the look of pleasure that was plastered on his best friends face. Harry began to squirm slightly and Louis knew what he had to do.

With confidence that Louis didn’t know he had, he pushed Harry backwards so it was now him lying on his back with Louis leaning over him. Unsure of what he should be doing exactly, he mimicked Harry’s previous actions. Nipping, sucking and kissing his way down Harry’s sculpted chest. He once more placed his hand around the base of Harry’s shaft.

He hesitated for the first time now, working up the courage to give Harry exactly what he wanted. Throwing caution to the wind, Louis bent his head slightly, only taking the tip into his mouth. The smooth texture was irresistible as he slowly took more and more into his mouth. He bobbed his head, moving up and down, using his tongue as best he could to trace endless circles and patterns on the underside of Harry’s cock.

By now the pleasure was hitting Harry in wave after wave as he was brought closer and closer to the edge. His hands were now tangled in Louis’ hair, tugging gently but not rushing the boy. His hips began to tremble slightly as he was so close.

“Lou-Louis!” Harry cried as his whole body was undone and he came in Louis’ mouth. For a second worry crossed his mind as he thought of how Louis would react but as he looked down Louis was swallowing and still sucking him for every last drop. Harry pulled the older boy up to his mouth, tasting his own juices and feeling instantly turned on once more. Harry knew his needs would have to wait though because now it was time for Harry to return the favour.

Easily flipping them over, Harry placed himself squarely between Louis’ thighs. Spreading him wider, Harry kissed softly down his inner thighs but did not stop there. Instead he engulfed Louis’ entire length; creating a whimper to pass the older boys lips. With more confidence and skill than Louis, Harry began to hallow his cheeks and bare his teeth ever so slightly and he ran the length of Louis’ erection over and over. His left hand rested on the base of Louis, whilst his right hand was cupping his ass.

Louis was already close to the edge after seeing the pure pleasure he could give to Harry but now it was uncontrollable. He screamed out Harry’s name again and again and the pleasure took over his whole being. He gripped the sheets tightly, turning his knuckles white, as his orgasm rocked through him. Harry slowly swallowed the white mess in his mouth, making sure he got every last drop.

Both boys were exhausted and their once heated kisses turned to slower more passionate ones. Their bodies still trembled slightly after the effects of their mind-blowing orgasms. Louis was nearly asleep as Harry brought the covers to rest over the top of them. Harry grabbed Louis’ waist and pulled him close, letting the shorter boy bury his head into his naked chest. It wasn’t long before they had both fallen asleep, wrapped in each-other’s arms. 

In that moment, it didn’t matter to either of them what they were. Best friends? Band-mates? Lovers? All that mattered was they were together and always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to let me know what you think over on [my tumblr!](http://kissingfools.tumblr.com/)


End file.
